


Beat it up

by Littlemoonchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Estelle - Freeform, F/F, Face Sitting, Floor Sex, Garnet's a huge fan of Estelle, Make her say, Oral Sex, Pearlnet, Smut, Squirting, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dance academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Pearl and Garnet own a dance academy. One day, Pearl finish her class and goes to check on her girlfriend's. What seemed like a dance practice ended up with a very different result.





	Beat it up

The sound of loud music blaring from the classroom next door made her smile. Pearl turned off the lights of her class and walked out. She came to a stop when she reached her girlfriend’s classroom. The light was dimmed and the scene before her eyes was something to behold. Garnet was swaying her body rhythmically, her wide hips and well-toned legs moving sensually.

She was indeed alluring, just from watching Pearl felt like melting. The song wasn’t her style, but she couldn’t deny that her girlfriend was in perfect sync with it. And she couldn't help but stare at the Goodness in front of her. 

"I see that you want it, I already know. Impatient to show me, your love below” her girlfriend looked at her and smiled, fixing her gaze in Pearl for two seconds more than normal. She entered the class and closed the door behind her. 

"Living in lust like, I just wanna see. Come a bit closer… here, take a peek” Garnet smirked and took off her tank top, revealing her perfectly toned chest snuggled in her sports bra. Pearl's cheeks went red.

When the chorus came, she felt like fainting. "Make my pussy say" it sang, and Garnet started to slide her maroon hot pants from her waist until they reached her ankles, her generous rear in full display. All the teasing was starting to get into Pearl, who was starting to fan her face in an unsuccessful way of cooling down.

The next part started and when “Beat the pussy up” sounded, Garnet made her way to her girlfriend and embraced her. The hug was sweaty, and Pearl’s chilly hands were located in her lower back. Playfully, she pushed them down till they were firmly grasping her buttocks. She tilted her head down and kissed the pale woman, deeply and irradiating sexual tension that was almost unbearable. A moan escaped thick lips when pale and dexterous hands squeezed her butt hard and pulled her closer. 

"Shall I call you Daddy? Shall I call your name? You can fuck me again babe, but never the same. Drum like a ton ton, go like a train. Switch up positions, awesome brain" when the verse ended, the pale woman found herself lying on the floor and her girlfriend on top of her, easing off both of their tops and nibbling her neck.

Pearl new the chorus by then, so she decided to follow it and play along. She sneaked a cold hand in Garnet's panties and stroked gently her outer folds. The next "Make my pussy say" was accompanied by the darker woman hitching breath.

She rolled them boldly, so she was the one on top. Garnet just laid there, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Giving her a tempting look, she heard the final "beat the pussy up" and Pearl new that the little twitch her girlfriend’s hips made was her cue to go on. She took place between Garnet's legs and licked her inner thighs, making the woman beneath her shudder.

The panties were snatched from her and soon enough a warm tongue was circling her clit with determination and love. Two long fingers found their way to her outer lips, parting her labia to reveal her soaked core. Garnet whimpered in need and Pearl followed her wordless instructions. She penetrated her girlfriend and found her g-spot with ease, making sure that she was enjoying it as much as she enjoyed watching her dance.

When the base of the song was apparently ending, Garnet started to tremble and her walls tightened, clear signs of her incoming orgasm. She threw her head back in a silent scream, arching her back and gushing all over Pearl's hand.

Satisfied, Pearl brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. She looked her girlfriend up and down and a smirk crossed her features "Well then, did I beat it up like you wanted?"

Her only response was a weak cackle, and suddenly she was being kissed passionately by her girlfriend "Oh Pearl, if I knew that the was going to have that kind of effect on you, I would have showed you sooner" her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red -if it was possible- and looked away from the dark woman. 

Garnet found amusing how the woman that had just eaten her out was being shy and coy about it. She stroked the paler woman side and toyed with an erect nipple. Pearl looked at her wantonly and she decided against teasing her more. Lying flat on the floor, she signaled her girlfriend to sit on her face and Pearl didn’t spend any second more than the needed to undress herself completely.

The warm gaze of Garnet’s brown eyes between her legs was something she’d never get bored of. Her thick lips were teasing her clitoris and her strong hands were firmly keeping her in place. She started to get impatient and tugged Garnet’s kinky curls. Snorting with laughter, she obliged and sped up her pace, giving her girlfriend’s vulva long strokes but not focusing on the aching bundle of nerves. When Pearl began to squirm, she let her ride her tongue and her fingers pinched the paler woman nipples. With a yelp and more tugging at Garnet’s hair, Pearl came.

She eased herself off of her girlfriend’s face and she practically threw herself on the floor, cuddling a smug-looking Garnet. “That was quick, huh? I bet that all that dancing and teasing had you wet and ready even before you knew it” told her the dark woman. Feigning annoyance, she kicked the darker woman leg and kissed her bare chest. “Well, maybe. But I couldn’t help, have you seen yourself? Such a Goddess” Garnet laughed and kissed her forehead. “We should head home and close the academy for the day, don’t you think? I don’t really want to fall asleep on the cool floor”. Pearl nodded against her shoulder and sighed “But just let’s bask in the afterglow for a bit. Dinner can wait for us”.


End file.
